Lightweight, durable, and element resistant packaging is essential for the safekeeping and transport of sensitive goods. Products such as pharmaceuticals are often packaged in flimsy paper envelopes. While this packaging is lightweight, it is prone to ripping and tearing easily, particularly if wet. The packaging does not have a reliable means of sealing which can lead to the products contained within spilling and becoming lost or damaged. The present invention seeks to provide an improved type of packaging that may be used for a wide variety of functions and that addresses the inherent issues of current styles of similar packaging.
The present invention is a shirt shaped packaging apparatus that is capable of standing on a flat surface and that may be reliably sealed. The packaging apparatus is manufactured from a flexible material that may expand in order to accommodate larger amounts of interior contents. The material is lightweight, durable, and element resistant in order to protect interior contents without being unnecessarily burdensome. The present invention features a gusseted base that allows the packaging apparatus to stand up on a flat surface. The gusseted base allows the packaging apparatus and any contents to be stored standing upright. This is convenient as bulky contents within the packaging apparatus may make it difficult to lay the packaging apparatus on a flat surface. The gusseted base also assists the packaging apparatus in expanding according to the interior contents. The packaging apparatus may also be stored on extruded hooks or pegs by means of a hang hole present on the packaging apparatus. The hang hole allows the packaging apparatus to be displayed using standard display equipment found in retail stores. The present invention may be reliably sealed and is available in both one-time use and reusable variations. The packaging apparatus may be sealed and opened using a tear notch and a zipper. The present invention may be manufactured from a wide variety of materials including, but not limited to, paper, plastic, glass, and fabric. The present invention is useful as it provides protection for inner contents from the exterior environment.